Broken Hearts
by Madame-S-Butterfly
Summary: [One Shot] Alianne promised her brother that she wouldn’t break anymore hearts. But she was wrong. Deadly wrong.


**Broken Hearts**

Alianne promised her brother that she wouldn't break anymore hearts. But she was wrong. Deadly wrong.

---

Aly opened her wardrobe and selected a gown. It was tight fitting, to show off her curves, but not enough so that she couldn't conceal a knife or two. There were five days until Midwinter began, which left her with eight days to find a partner for the Midwinter Ball.

With what she had in mind, she'd need a touch of rouge. Some lighter shades to give her the look of the shy maiden would be ideal. With makeup applied, she left the room, making sure to look the door behind her. It just wouldn't do to have others prying through her belongings.

Had you not seen her, you would not have known she was there. Aly made sure to walk quickly, but softly. However low the odds were, she did not want to run into her mother. The Lioness was having an off day, and Aly was determined not to bear witness to it.

Quietly, Aly snuck up behind Ermelian of Aminar, who was staring out of a window, a window which conveniently overlooked the practice courts. Aly covered Ermy's eyes with her hands, who let out a squeal of fright.

"I know it's you, Aly," Ermy giggled.

"You know me too well," Aly said with a light laugh. "And that's not a good thing!"

Ermy smiled and sat back on the window sill, leaning against the wall. "Look at them all, Aly."

Aly willingly peered out the window. There's no harm in watching sweaty squires showing off their skill. "I'm looking."

"You realize that none of _them_," Ermy said as she jerked her pointed nose towards the practice courts, "will be able to escort _me_ to the ball."

With her head tilted to the left, Aly replied, "You're not actually betrothed, yet. _He _hasn't agreed. So why not go with whom ever you please?"

"Because no one will take me," Ermy responded half heartedly. Aly noted that she wouldn't meet her eyes and blinked a few too many times. It was a lie, and they both knew it. The truth of the matter was that the Mistress of Aminar, Ermy's mother, wouldn't allow it. The old fool could rattle on about any subject under the sun for hours on end. The day before, the subject of her ramblings had been the image a young noble woman presented to the court.

Aly embraced her friend in a hug and made her way to the practice courts, where training was ending. She stood behind a pillar and watched the few remaining minutes of training. Someone tapped her shoulder. Aly frowned; she hadn't heard the person approach.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd swear you were up to something," a familiar voice said.

With a grin, Aly turned around to find her twin brother, Alan. "I guess you don't really know me then," she said, accompanied by a wink.

"Just do me a favour; try not to break too many hearts."

"Done." Aly wondered if that was a promise she could keep.

"Really?"

"Yes. If you do me one in return," Aly said with a smirk.

Alan sighed. There was always a catch. "What is it? And quick. If I'm late once more, My Lord will personally flay me."

"Just take Ermelian of Aminar to the Ball."

"Your Ermy?"

"Yes, my Ermy." Aly smiled. Alan had always liked Ermy, though had given up on them having anything more than a friendship when he discovered she was to be betrothed. "Now, I must bid thee farewell," Aly said in a tone so dramatic it would make any player proud.

Aly found a bench in a grassy garden overlooking the practice courts. It was also conveniently placed in between the courts and the washroom. Each and every squire would have to walk passed. This was Aly's time to pounce.

The first few were older, she smiled at them. A moment later, the first year squires came passed. Aly gave them a wave. It wasn't until she saw the second and third year squires approaching that she walked over. They were still a few paces back when she dropped her purse.

One of Alan's friends, Dimitri of Willows Brook, picked it up and held it out for Aly. "I believe you dropped this."

"Thank you. I didn't even realize I had dropped it," Aly said quietly as she took the purse from him. She battered her lashes; the shy maiden was always a fun role to play.

"Do you … is anyone … I mean …"

"Yes?"

"Have you found an escort for the ball?"

"Not yet," Aly said with a seemingly shy smile.

---

"Why aren't you with _that _boy?" Alanna the Lioness, asked her daughter. It was the night of the ball, and very unusual for Aly to be seen without a flock of young men around her.

"He bored me," she simply said, as if she were stating a fact of life.

"You're _bored _of him?" Alanna asked.

"Yes."

Alanna scowled at her daughter. It seemed that no amount of reprimanding would make her change her ways.

Aly rolled her eyes. "Learn to lighten up. The world can actually be," she faked a gasp, "fun." She smiled and walked off before her mother began to lecture her again.

She spoke with some of her friends, and danced with another of Alan's friends, this one being Teron of Blythdain. It wasn't until sometime later that Aly realized there were two people she hadn't seen in a while. Her brother and Ermy.

When she found them, Aly thought better than to interrupt them. They were locked into a kiss, right under the mistletoe. With a sad smile, Aly realized that she _was_ the cause of broken hearts. The hearts of Alan of Pirates Swoop and Ermelian of Aminar, because Ermy was to be betrothed to Cleon of Kennan in a matter of weeks. Aly knew that would hurt Alan for a long time.

Aly had created a bitter-sweet love affair and hadn't even realized it. What had she done to her brother and best friend? She had only meant to make them happy. She hadn't realized that it would also be heartbreaking. Aly walked off, slightly sadder than when she came, but also wiser.

---

**No, I haven't given up on my other stories, and no, I haven't stopped writting. As lame as the excuse is, I've been busy. So all I'll say is that I'll try. **

**Thanks for sticking with me,**

**MSB!**

**xx**

**... and reviews would be nice. **


End file.
